The only one who cared
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Young Clark Kent finds hope at finding a new friend at school. One-Shot.


**This has been slightly rewritten and the two abnormally short chapters have now been melded into one. And, its a one-shot now. I am sorry.**

**This story is fan made. It does not go by what actually happened in the movies or shows.  
**

**All rights go to their respectful owners. **

**Enjoy :D**

Clark Kent was headed home after yet another long day at school. And again, all of the kids teased and made fun of him again. So, he decided to walk home instead of ride on the bus. It was a really long walk, but he had time to think, at least.

He was amazed at the extent the kids at his school teased him. It was flabbergasting that they would make fun of someone when they don't even know them. By the time he got home, it was nearly supper time.

When he was in eye sight of the house, he could see his Ma standing on the porch already.

"Clark! I was worried sick about you!" Ma called at him, and when he was close enough, she hugged him.

"Ma, I'm sorry, but those kids..."

"Oh, your classmates? Don't listen to them. Second graders are just not the same as they used to be...we can come and pick you up when you don't want to ride on the bus, just call us, your school has a phone, right?" Ma was used to him being teased, and he often walked home.

"I suppose. But riding on the bus wouldn't be as bad if I had at least _one_ friend," he said, trying not to sound sad so Ma wouldn't give him pity.

"Oh Clark, honey, isn't that little girl...Lois, your friend?"

"Who? Lois? No, no, she would never be _my_ friend."

"You don't know that, Clark," she said, leading the way into the kitchen, where Pa sat at the dining room table, waiting for supper.

"Walked home again, huh?" Pa said.

"Yes. They wouldn't stop," Clark said simply, sitting down across from Pa and pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Oh, well, don't listen, okay?"

"Okay, but it gets hard when they start calling me four eyes, dork, nerd..."

Pa just shook his head, mumbling, angry at the second graders.

The next day, Clark got to school early, really early, because Ma was saying things like 'Oh, don't forget that people are only what they think of you.' and 'You can call us if you need anything.' He loved her, but sometimes she didn't need to worry about him that much. He thought it was because he was an alien, and she was afraid someone would find out. He hoped like he had never hoped before that the kids at school wouldn't make fun. If they did, someone might just find out he was alien.

* * *

He got to the doors to the school, only to find that they were locked. There was at least another hour before school started.

"Aw man," he said.

"Your here early," a voice said to him.

He turned. It was Lois Lane. The only person in his class that didn't make fun of him...she just ignored him.

"Oh...um...so are you." he said. He thought she was so pretty.

"Well, you may not have noticed, but I always am."

"Why?"

"My parents have work super early in the morning, so I have to be."

"Oh," he said.

"Well, I can take you to the spot I always sit everyday," she said, sounding as if she was just inviting him to her 'spot' because it was the nice thing to do.

"Sure, okay," he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

They walked for a few minutes, not long, and then he saw a huge tree. It must have been at least five hundred years old.

Lois sat under it and patted the ground beside her.

Clark started to walk over, but being as clumsy as he was as a child, he tripped. His glasses flew a few feet away.

"Clark, are you okay?" she said, rushing over to help him up.

He was a little taken back about how she knew _his_ name. He always thought she was embarrassed to even be around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" she said, helping him to his feet.

She was starting to sound like Ma now.

"Yes, I only tripped. Not the first time."

He started to walk over to pick his glasses up, but she stopped him.

"Excuse me, please," he said politely.

"I like it better without your glasses."

"But...I can't see." he said, pointing towards his eyes.

"Can you see...that tree, in the distance?" she said, pointing.

"Um...kinda, but not clearly. It's almost like a blob of color...brown, to be exact."

"Oh, well then you can only see close...right?"

"Right." he said.

She sighed, he wondered if that meant something.

After a few moments of talking, they decided to go back to the school, knowing that the doors would soon be unlocked.


End file.
